Truth and Lies
by xOliviaxTolkmittx
Summary: PhantomxChristine NOT DAAE THIS IS A CHRISTINE THAT I CREATED ON MY OWN! Read for more
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This FanFic is not based on the BOOK it is based on the MOVIE!! The only thing I'm using from the book is the name Erik. Thank you

Christine Williams is a bad girl, a very bad girl. She is the skipping class, fighting in a gang, law breaking, disobeying her mother kind of bad. But one day she wakes up to a change. Her and her mother have just moved half way across the world to Paris. Her mother has gotten fed up with her foolishness so she decides to send her to a juvenile center to see if they can help with her bad behavior. Christine is not to thrilled about the idea but she goes anyway, that's when things start to happen. She is forced to sing in operas and put on dresses the whole opera deal here. One night a mysterious young woman about her age comes up to her after one of the shows warning her not to leave her room no matter who comes to her. Didn't happen, Christine follows him to his cavern and is blown away. He's beautiful and sings like and angel. But soon she finds that the woman who told her mother about this center wanted to see this so called Opera Ghost. And was planning on using Christine to do so. Read to find out more……….

This story is set in the twenty first century.

First fan fic please submit reviews.

**You're sending me where!?**

Christine wakes to her alarm clock beeping in her ear. "Damn thing, I don't feel like getting up right now." She presses the snooze button for the fifth time that morning and turns over with a sigh snuggling up close to her pillow. "Christine get out of bed right now or you're already late for school." Her mom calls from the kitchen.

'_God damn it I hate her so much' _Christine rolls out of her bed and slips on a pair of leopard print slippers on her way to the bathroom. Her mom steps around the corner just as Christine opens the door to the bathroom. "Oh so she lives. You should have been up an hour ago, there is no use trying to go to school but you are going to do some things for me around the house while I'm gone."

Christine sighs "I didn't go to school because I'm not feeling good, so I hope you don't think I'm going to do stupid chores that you should be doing." She snaps at her. "I don't know who you think you are Christine Elizabeth Williams but you better step down off your high horse and straighten up young lady." Her mother almost yells drawing herself up to her full height and stepping almost inches away from her daughter.

Christine makes a small effort to stand up straight but then slumps back down. "Sorry I can't straighten up at the moment, you see my back has been killing me and…." Christine's mother frowns at her and places her hands on her hips. "You know one of these days I'm going to send you to a home and you're going to find out just how good of a life you have here." Christine looks at her. "Hm, I doubt it. If you sent me to a home who would you bitch at and make do the work around the house?" Christine steps into the bathroom shutting the door quickly and locking it.

Walking over to the shower Christine turns on the hot water testing the temperature with the tips of her fingers. When it gets just right Christine steps back stripping off her clothing. Hearing her mom banging around in her room looking for clothes so she can go to work Christine lets out a chuckle. She steps into the shower and turns around letting the water hit her back loosening the tense muscles. She then grabs the shampoo squirting some into her hand massaging it through her long wavy brown hair.

After conditioning her hair she grabs the soap and rubs it all over her body. Carefully she rubs the suds of soap over her breasts making her nipples tingle. The soapy water runs down her flat stomach and then her long lean legs. Rinsing her body from head to toe she then turns off the water and steps out of the shower. "Christine I'm leaving now, and when I get home all of the things that are on that list on the counter better be done." Her mother says calmly on the other side of the door. "I'll do them when I get good and ready." Christine shouts grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around her.

With a sigh she wishes Christine a good day and begins walking away. Before coming out of the bathroom Christine waits for the sound of the keys then the opening and closing of the door. Shaking her head and opening her bathroom door Christine steps out and walks to her room. Dropping the towel in a basket she walks over to the closet her breasts bobbing up and down as she walks. Christine pulls out a pair of jeans, tie-die spaghetti strap shirt, and a short sleeve button up shirt.

Christine was a blessed girl, all breasts, butt, and legs. She had beautiful brown hair that stopped at mid back, the most beautiful eyes, and to sum it all up the biggest and plumpest lips you can imagine (Which if you were lucky formed into one of the brightest smiles you would ever see.). She knew very well of her beauty, something that she had take full advantage of in her home and school in New York. Every time she was walking down the street she got 'woo's' and 'hoo's' from single men, taken men, even women. But now thanks to her moms' job they had to move half way across the world to Paris, and Christine was not at all happy about it. Everyone she saw in Paris was so elegant and graceful, she was nothing compared to them and she knew it. The only thing that ever caught the people's eye in Paris was when she smile, which was a rare sight to see so she was never really noticed.

But I digress, lets just get back to the story.

Walking over to the bed she puts on the pants, and then the spaghetti straps, and the button up shirt letting it hang open. She walks from her room and into the kitchen picking up the list of chores that her mother left throwing it in the trash. "What to eat?" she says aloud. Opening the fridg she spots a bag of freshly bought cherries. "Yummy" she grabs the bag and walks into the living room sitting in the chair she grabs the remote turning on the TV flipping through channels. "I hate this place there's nothing to do."

She eats the cherries popping them into her mouth as she flips through the channels. She stops on channel 35 and watches some music videos for a while then flips to the news. "We have some shocking news today, here is Katty Limburg with more details… Katty?"

The TV flips too a skinny to white, white woman in a black dress suit and a microphone. "Thank you Diana, today we have got some very interesting news from or very own Nancy Finnegan. Miss Finnegan would you like to tell the people of Paris what you are planning?"

"Yes I would Katty now as you know we are standing in front of what used to be the most popular place in town to go see a wonderful show. The very famous Opera Populair which unfortunately burned down two years ago to a tragic fire. But it still looks beautiful from the out side and at this very moment we are working on the inside. I have made an agreement with the two owners of this Opera House. I turn this place into a beautiful juvenile center and I pay them a fee of 160 francs a month. Which is to brought to their home's for they will come no where near this opera house after what happened two years ago."

"Nancy how do you plan of getting people to bring there children to this place that has such a bad reputation now a days? In the past two years people that have went in to that place have either not come back or talked nonsense of seeing a ghost ." Diana asks. "Diana you would be surprised at the amount of people that would send their children here if they thought it would do any good. And I guaranty that this center while be the best thing that will ever happen to your children. There will be activity's for them every day and at the end of the 6 months here we will put on a little opera of our own for you the parents so that you see who much your child has changed."

"Nancy how on earth do you think that you are going to get a bunch of juveniles to do of all things especially an opera?" "Well Diana kids are every unpredictable, you have no idea what they can do until they do it. I think all they need is some moral support and a little push." "Well the sounds good enough to me I hope these plans of yours work to there fullest. This is Nancy Finnegan, and I'm Diana Limburg signing off from what is to become the newest center of the year." "Just one more thing Diana that I would like to say to the parents. Our new center will be up and running in about a week so get ahead of time and sign up now. I am taking calls at my home from 4:00p.m. to 12:00a.m. Please feel free to call the number is 850-545-9689. And remember help your child to help themselves."

Christine picks up the remote and turns it to Si-Fi. "What a bunch of shit. I'm Nancy Finnegan and please remember I'm a fake bitch!" Christine mocks in a high squeaky voice. "Dumb blonde bimbo, what parent would make there kid do that." Christine sits back in her chair and shuts her eyes. _'Time to take a little nap' _Christine yawns and curls up in the chair.

Later that evening

Christine awakens to a slamming door. She sits up moaning rubbing her eyes, angry about being woken up. _'Does she know how to be quiet' _Christine stands and walks to the kitchen. "Can you make any more noise?!" Christine shouts at her mother. "Oh… sorry hunny I'm just in a hurry and I need to talk to you real quick but I only have half an hour to get ready for my next shift."

"Mom you're starting to ramble." Christine looks at her very confused. "What do you need to talk to me about?" "Remember this morning when I told you that one of these days I was going to send you to a home?" Christine's eyes widen. "You're sending me where!!" "Well today is the day well next week to be exact, I was at work and the news was on and…." "Wait a minute was it about that old opera house that they're gonna turn into a center?!" "Yes that's the one."

"Oh no I'm not going to that place. They're gonna make you sing and put on dresses and stuff. No, no way in hell.!" Her mother looks at her and laughs. "You really don't have a choice in the matter do you? I'm your mother, I said you're going so you're going and that's that." She steps past Christine and begins walking down the hall. "Now to find something to wear for to night. Oh and hunny be packed and ready to go on Friday the next."

Christine sighs and walks too her room slamming the door with her foot. "I hate my life!!" She screams throwing herself onto the bed. "I'm gonna fight this, no men has ever made me put on a dress and that's how it's gonna stay."

Sorry I know this chapter was pretty boring but I wanted this one to just run you through all the detail of Christines' life and her attitude. Chapter two "Opera Populair" should be more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Opera Populaire

**Opera Populair **

Christine roles out of bed as her alarm clock beeps. She hits the off button with the palm of her hand and stands up. Walking to the bathroom she brushes her teeth slowly looking in the mirror. "Stupid woman I can't believe I have to go to that stupid place." Christine turns off the water, spits and walks out of the bathroom. 'This is gonna be a long day.'

"Oh.. glad to see you up, today's the big day." Her mother smiles at her. "You seem happy about this." Christine says dryly. "I am happy, I get 6 months of peace from you and your bitchy attitude. Someone else finally gets to deal with you."

"Well fuck you to!" Christine yells and walks back into her room. "Don't forget to pack." She mother sings sweetly as she walks down that hall. "Bitch" Christine huffs grabbing her suitcase and throwing clothes into it. "A hate her, she needs to get a life and stop fuckin' with mine." She slams the suitcase shut and drags it off the bed walking to the door.

"I'm putting my stuff in the car." She yells down the hall and walks in the other direction. She grabs the keys off the hook and flings open the door. After walking out Christine slams the door hard trying to make as much noise as possible. She hears her mother laughing in her room. "Bitch" Christine walks to the car unlocks the trunk throwing her stuff in and shutting it again.

Walking back into the house she runs into her mother. "Since you're so happy to get rid of my why don't you just send me there until I turn twenty-one then you won't have to deal with me anymore." Christine steps past her mother and walks to her room, she shuts the door and sits down on the bed exhaling softly, she lies down on the bed and shuts her eyes drifting to sleep.

Christine slips off into a most peculiar dream, but little does she know that dream is soon to become a reality.

In her dream a black figure appears, singing to her. Well not to her but the person he guides. Christine couldn't make out the words but she knew some how that he was singing. The man was walking toward her down a narrow hall way guiding another black figure, a woman. Slowly they approached her signing to one another. Then it was her he was singing too, first on a horse then on a boat going down a underground lake. Christine turned to see who the mystery man was but he was surrounded by shadows.

Christine jumps out of her sleep heart racing, to a knock on her door. "What do you want, I'm trying to sleep." Christine yells grouchily sitting up rubbing her eyes, her mother steps in and smiles at her, with nothing on but a towel. "It's about time to go so wake up and get in the car. I'll be there in a minute." With that she shuts the door and walks to her own room getting dress as well. 'That was a weird dream.'

Christine stands up and walks to her door throwing it open. "Kids should be able to move out of their houses at the age of ten." Christine mummers walking down the hall to the front door. She opens it and walks out to the car opening the door and slides into the passengers' seat. "Well it's now time to go to hell, of all the places why did it have to be an opera house a burned down opera house at that? Actually I change my mind, this is worst then hell."

Her mother walks up and slides into the drivers' seat turning on the car. "Ready to go?" she asks with a smile on her face. "No not really, but do I have a choice?" Christine asks still half asleep. "No you don't have a choice I just wanted to see what you'd say." Christine looks at her mother her eyes full of hate. "Look I really don't feel like listening to your damn mouth right now. So do the world a favor, shut the fuck up and drive okay."

"Now you listen here…" her mother begins but Christine cuts her off "No you listen here mother dearest, if you don't shut the fuck up and drive me to this god damn opera fucking house I will get out of this car and call the nearest center to come and get me!!" Christine gives her mother a last warning glance then when she is satisfied with the silence she lays back in the seat. "Thank you, now DRIVE!!" There was something in the tone of her voice when she spoke that made you shut up and listen to what she had to say, it had always been that way and Christine liked it. And it usually worked more so when she was mad because when she was mad or sad those were the two times that you knew when she said something she meant it.

Her mother put the car in drive and slowly backs out of the driveway beginning to drive down the road. "You know I'm just helping you to help yourself right?" she says looking at Christine with tears in her eyes. "Don't us that bullshit that Finnegan used on TV with me, because it's just that bullshit. That woman is just using parents and their 'bad' kids to get money for herself."

"Hunny, she is trying to help kids like you to make better choices than the ones you are making right know." Her mother brushes the hair out of Christine's face. "Just give it a chance okay, you may enjoy it." She smiles at Christine. Christine looks at her mother and sighs. "Don't count on it."

"And just so you know I am not happy to get rid of you. I just get really sick of your attitude and I am glad that someone else gets to deal with it for 6 month." Christine looks out the window and sighs softly. "I really don't want to go through with this." Her mother sighs and glances at her. "I know you don't but I think it will be good for you." "No offence but most of the time you don't know what's best for me." "You used to be so happy when you were younger, what happened?" Christines' mother sighs. Looking at her angrily Christine replies with only two words and she said them with such hate that her mother jumped. "Dad died." Leaving it at that she looks back out the window, only after first shooting a warning glance at her mother (Don't want to talk about it.) was what that glance said.

They went through the rest of the drive with out saying a word to each other. Soon they came up to a huge building with giant winged horses on the roof. Christine looks the building up and down her mouth gaping open. "It's beautiful isn't?" her mother says placing her hand on Christine's shoulder. Christine catches herself, closes her mouth and sits back. "I guess so, but I've seen much better."

"You are hopeless child of mine." Her mother laughs shaking her head. "Just remember, your child." Christine opens the door and steps out of the car still looking at the opera house. 'It really is beautiful.' Christine sighs. "Well see you in 6 months." Christine says looking into the car at her mother. She smiles at her and leans down to pop the trunk. "6 months"

Christine grabs her bag out of the trunk and closes it. She walks up to the huge doors and looks back at her mother. She waves and drives off back to the highway. Christine turns back to the door and opens it slowly walking in. "Now… where on earth do I go?"

"All day! All they want is the dancing!"

Christine jumps when she hears a woman yell shrilly from a pair of double doors so she walks through them to see what is wrong.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. Alora, lora, lora. I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new manager because I will not be singing! Anamo! No it's a finito, is finished, get my doggy, bring my doggy. Bye-bye. Bye-bye the dancing girls. Bye-bye." Carlotta yells. "What do we do?" Richard asks looking over at Mr. Kain. "Grovel. Grovel, Grovel." He says walking after Carlotta.

Christine walks slowly down the walkway towards a huge stage with people every were. 'It looks even better from the inside.' "See you later because I'm going now it is finished. Ferrite" Carlotta yells stomping away from the three men. "She's grumpier than I am." Christine mumbles as she walks. "Signora! World renowned artist and great beauty." Mr. Kain coxes. "Si, si, si!" Carlotta says waving her hands around. "Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in act three of Hannibal? Perhaps the signora." Richard asks.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. But no. because I have not my costume for act three. Because somebody not finish it!" Carlotta yells. "But I wonder signora, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless of course, monsieur Reyer objects." Kain replies. "

"Oh… hello you must be Christine; I'm Nancy your mom told me a lot about you." Nancy smiles. "I'm sure she has, did… did I come in at a bad time?" Christine asks still looking at Carlotta. "Oh, no that's just one of the people that work here and she thinks since she can sing the best and is going to be teaching you and all that she should be pampered." Nancy takes Christine's bags. "I'll get someone to take these to your room and then I'll take you to it later."

Nancy waves a rather large man over and hands him the bag. "Take these to Christine's room Danny." "Yes mum." Danny runs off and out of sight. "Come up on stage." Nancy walks toward the stage and Christine follows. "So I hear that all this trouble started after your dad died. You two must have been real close." Nancy smiles back at Christine. "Oh well you know, as close as a daughter and dad can get but I really don't like to talk about it that much." "Oh that's just fine, no need to spill your guts all in one day now is there?"

"Well there's one way to put it, one very graphic and gruesome way too put it." Christine cringers but Nancy just laughs. "Oh your mother told me you were funny. The key to every good friendship is humor that's what I always say. And me and you I have a feeling we are going to be really good friends." Nancy smiles putting her arm around Christine and pulling her close. "Um… yeah… sure."

Coming soon 'The Opera Ghost' Hope you liked this chapter some longer ones should be popping up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Opera Ghost

**The Opera Ghost!!**

"You as well." Carlotta quiets everyone. "Signora." Reyer says from the pit. Carlotta's maid sprays some kind of liquid into her mouth. "Maestro." Music begins to play and everyone goes silent. Christine covers her ears grimacing.

Think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free—

A huge back drop falls from the ceiling and onto Carlotta making her fall to the floor. "Thank god it stopped… oh… um… I mean……. Oh my god is she okay?! Someone get that thing off her." Christine says running up the stairs hiding a snicker. "Signora, are you alright? Derik for god's sake man what's going on up there?" Christine looks up and sees an ugly man pulling a rope making the back drop rise off Carlotta and she scrabbles to her feet. "Don't look at me, as gods my judge I wasn't at my post. Please there's no one there or if there is well then it must be a ghost."

"What does he mean a ghost?" Christine asks Nancy walking behind her onto the stage. "Oh just a silly superstition nothing to worry about." Nancy smiles. 'That woman smiles way too much.' Christine follows her over to a short stubby woman with mousy brown hair up to her chin; she has a note in her hand. "What is that?" Nancy asks still smiling.

"It is a message from the Opera Ghost. He's welcomes us to his Opera house and thanks us for building it for him again. He also commands that we leave box five empty for his use as Mr. Kain well knows, he also reminds us that a salary of one-hundred dollars is to be paid at the end of each month." Nancy lets out a little chuckle and snatches the note from the woman. "Just some person playing a joke that's all people back to work." "Sorry to interrupt you ordering people around but that didn't seem like a joke to me, someone just dropped a back drop on that woman to get your attention." Christine says stepping forward timidly.

"I didn't ask for your impute, I swear kids today need to learn some manners." Nancy says still smiling at Christine. Carlotta stomps up to Nancy breathing heavily. "I for one think the girl is right, things like this happened before and no one listened as a result two people died. I don't know about you but I'm leaving if you have any brain at all you will too." Carlotta turns and walks away, off the stage and out the wooden doors. "Can you believe that, I give her a job and a place to stay and this is how she repays me leaving the night of our opening show? Who is going to sing for her?" Nancy says with fake worry, slowly she turns to Christine and smiles. 'Oh hell no, not a chance in the world I don't do dresses and I don't do opera's. that's it that's what I'll tell and I'm sticking too it.' Christine's eyes widen and she backs away from Nancy. "Oh no, no not me I don't sing and I especially don't sing opera. Not a chance in the world you're gonna get me to do it."

"It seems that you don't have a choice in the matter my dear, at this point you are under my custody so you do as I say." Nancy nearly sings these words to Christine. Christine looks at the floor sighing then looks back up a Nancy. "But I can't sing like this, I sing country and rock and stuff but never opera." "Well tonight will be your night to shine." Nancy places her hands on Christine shoulders and pushes her forward to the near edge of the stage. "But I don't even know if I can sing opera music." "Well we are all about to find out." Nancy hands her the script and gives the signal for the music to start. 'Good going on staying firm.'

Christine stands looking down at the sheet music dumb struck. But when the music starts she seems to find her voice.

Let's jump to that night.

Christine stands in the middle of the stage in a beautiful white dress and diamond hair clips in her hair. Smiling ever so sweetly she sang with beauty and grace.

Think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try when you find that once again you long to take your heat back and be free if you ever find moment spare a thought for me we never said or love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea but if you can still remember stop and think of me think of all the things we've shared and seen don't think about what might have been think of me think of me waking silent and resigned imagine me trying to hard to put you from my mind recall those days look back on all those times think of the things we'll never do there will never be a day that a won't think of you

At the end of her song Christine bows to the audience and walks off the stage slowly falling into one of the dancers arms. "Are you okay?" The young girl asked smiling at her. "Yes just, glad it's over. The audience was some what clapping but others were just sitting there with open mouths and wide eyes.

Nancy walks out on the stage and takes a bow, trying to settle the crowd. "Thank you, hello my name is Nancy and I am the manager of the new 6 month program of juveniles than just need a little push in the right direction…." From the wings Christine sighs. "Here she goes again with this 'I'm helping you to help yourself stuff again.' "I'm going to go change." Christine turns and walks away to her room.

Along the way a woman walks up to her grabbing her hand. "Can I help you?" Christine looks up to see a young woman no more the twenty staring at her. She was the most beautiful woman Christine had ever seen, with beautiful brown curls, lips almost as plump as her own, and greenish/brown eyes. If she was any more beautiful Christine would have thought her and angel that had fallen down from heaven. But as she looked at her Christine noticed her face was full of worry. "Are you alright?" Christine asks. "He will come for you tonight." The woman says squeezing her hand. "Who will…?" "You must not go with him; he's dangerous if you go with him, if he captures you with his music you are done for. When you get to your room lock the doors and don't leave, not for anyone no matter how friendly they may seem."

After squeezing Christine's hand one last time the mysterious woman releases her hand and walks away. "Wait, who will come for me tonight?" Christine shouts to her. Without stopping she looks back whispering the name to her. "Erik, his name is Erik." With that she disappears around the corner. Just as Christine was about to run after her a rough hand closed around her shoulder and spuns her around. Christine let out a shrill sheik before she realized who it was. "Danny… oh you scared me half to death." Danny just shrugs and looks at her. "Nancy says that I'm to show you too your room now, big day today she wants you well rested for tomorrow." Christine whimpers. "What's tomorrow?" "All the other kids that didn't come tonight are coming in tomorrow evening and Nancy wants you too help greet them."

Turning Danny begins to walk away, Christine follows close behind. A single question running through her mind. 'Why would he come for me?' They came to the end of the long hall way and to two big doors swinging them open Danny looks back at Christine and nods his head stepping away from the door. "Here we are." Christine steps into the room mouth open. "You open that thing any wider it'll be touchin' the floor." Danny chuckled. Christine closes her mouth giggling. "Sorry it's just you could fit my room and bathroom in here." Danny grabs both door handles and closes them. "Sleep well."

Christine waits until Danny walks away before she turns to the door and locks it. 'Just to be safe, don't want to get kidnapped on my first day. The second day is the day to get kidnapped' She chuckles and walks over to the bed opening the suitcase and pulling out a very suggestive red nightgown. Throwing it over her arm she walks to the bathroom humming the song that she had sang only minutes before.

As Christine walks from her bathroom all of the candles in the room blow out swallowing her in darkness. Christine rushes to the door and flips the lock. But a humming from the wind stops her and slowly she turns around looking deep into the mirror across the room. A man appears from somewhere behind the mirror holding his hand out to her and out of no where she begins to sing.

'Angel I hear you speak I listen stay by my side guide me'

The man becomes more visible and the mirror slides open.

'Flattering child you shall know me see why in the shadow I hide look at your face in the mirror I am there inside'

Christine begins to walk towards him, mystified by his voice.

'Angel of Music guide and guardian grant to me your glory Angel of Music hide no longer come to me strange angel'

'I am your Angel of Music come to me Angel of Music I am your Angel of Music come to me Angel of Music'

Christine take the strangers gloved hand and he begins to guide her down a hallway painted in gold, then down a spiraling staircase.

'In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came that voice which calls to me and speaks my name and do I dream again for know I find The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind'

He smile at her devilishly singing and guiding her to there destination. 'I've seen this somewhere before… my dream this was my dream how can this be?' Christines' mind ran way from her but as soon as the man in black started to sing he pulled her back into him and his angelic voice.

'Sing once again with me our strange duet my power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.'

Then they were now on the little boat that she had dreamed about that day.

'Those who have seen your face draw back in fear I am the mask you wear'

'It's me they hear'

'Your spirit and my voice in one combined The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind'

'My spirit and your voice in one combined The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind'

A gate rises revealing a chamber filled with candles and velvet curtains. A big piano sits in one corner and in a cove at the other end of the chamber was a huge dove shaped bed and still they sang on

He's there the Phantom of the Opera Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!

Sing my angel of music

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!

Sing my angel

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Ahhhhhh!

Sing my angel

Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!

Sing for me

Sing for me

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

When the boat pulled up to the shore the Phantom jumped out of the boat then turns to help Christine out as well. He stares at her for a moment 'She is almost as beautiful as my Angel of Music was.' Looking into her big blue eyes he begins to sing again.

'I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's thrown to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music you have come here for one purpose and one alone since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music my music nighttime sharpens heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination silently the sense abandon their defenses slowly gently night unfurls it's splendor grasp it sense it tremulous and tender turn your face away from the garish light of day turn your thought away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams purge your thoughts of the life you knew before close your eyes let your spirit start to soar and you'll live as you've never lived before softly deftly music shall caress you hear it feel it secretly possess you open up your mind let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night let your mind start a journey through a strange new world leave all thoughts of the life you knew before let your soul take you where you long to be only then can you belong to me floating falling sweet intoxication touch me trust me savor each sensation let the dream begin let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write the power of the music of the night you alone can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night.'

Christine faints in his arms on the last word of the song. He caries Christine to the dove shaped bed and lays her down gently stroking a strand of hair out of her face. 'She is even more beautiful than my angel of music. Her body is so suffocating and her lips are so…. No, no you shouldn't think that I won't let this happen too me not again.' Quickly he stands up and closes the curtain. Erik turns and walks to his piano. 'If you didn't want anything to happen again why did you bring her here?' With a sigh and a shake of his head Erik turns to the one thing that he loved more than the first woman the broke his heart into pieces, his music.

Hope you liked it. Need reviews! I know I've been mostly copying the movie since the second chapter but starting with the next chapter it will be mostly my own work.


	4. Chapter 4

The Plan is Working Wonderfully Nancy

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.**

**The Plan is working **

Danny walks into a large room and up to Nancy who is sitting at a computer typing notes about the first day. "So is it working?" She asks smiling at him hopefully. "Yes, the plan is working wonderfully Nancy. He has taken her just as he took Christine two years ago." Danny walks up behind Nancy kissing her neck gently. "What are you working on?" "I'm trying to piece together the last few words of Don Juan." Nancy smiles and Danny. "That's what we'll be performing then. "Yes, in front of every parent that brought there kids her and the kids as well. The Phantom of the Opera is already walking into or trap and he doesn't even know it." "Just think in 6 months we are going to be the most famous people in the world. The two people who signal handedly drew out and caught the Opera Ghost."

Nancy turns catching Danny's lips in a hard passionate kiss. "Remember the only way to get to The Opera Ghost is through that girl. And she must not know that she is being used or she will refuse to cooperate." "How do you know this, she is a juvenile hurting people is what she does. Her mother even told you that she takes joy in hurting people." Nancy glares at Danny. "Not this child, her mother told me about her she's very different from other juveniles. She only hurts people who deserve to be hurt. She won't in a million years think that that monster deserves to be hurt once he tells her the story of his miserable life. She will pity him like all the rest have that he has come in contact with."

"Well as far as I am concerned this thing deserves to be hurt. He killed two people two years ago Nancy, just for a woman that he loved, a woman that didn't even love him in return." Danny steps away from Nancy as she stands up and looks at him very confused. "In a way I think that she did love him Danny, and I believe that he still has some little hold on her to this day even though she would never admit it. Even when she is married to the love of her life there is still some part of her that misses him."

Danny looks at her every confused. "How do you know this?" "All you have to do is look at her, and I don't mean just a glance. I mean you must really look at her, to the point were you think that you see inside of her. The yearning she has for him is that deep. And cameras also help a lot too, it seems that our dear Christine had a little chat with our bait after she was done singing. Right before you showed up actually." Nancy looks at Danny her eyes full of passion and yearning herself.

"But I still think that deep inside she longs to hear him again, and touch him again." Nancy steps forward and slowly slides her hands from the top of Danny's pants to his shoulders and squeezes them tightly. "She wishes for the man that touched her like no other man had before that took her body and soul away from her and she didn't have the strength to stop him. The man that could touch her without even touching her." Nancy steps back and sighs. "Like I said take a good look at her the next time you see her."

Nancy turns and walks back over to her computer to continue typing. Danny walks over to the big stereo in the corner and turns it on flipping through a CD. He finally stops on a song and turns back to Nancy.

You wanna playhouse

Lets play

Nancy turns from the computer and stands letting Danny walk over to her. When he reaches her he places is hand at her neck and pulls her lips to his. "You know as well as I do that you can't make me all horny and then just walk away." Danny smiles his devilish smile and pulls her to him slamming her crotch against his hard dick.

We can playhouse

And touch, touch

Lay you the couch

And punch, punch

Baby just hush, hush I'm'll eat your body out like

Nancy wraps her arms around Danny's neck and begins kissing him madly. Danny wraps his arms around her waist sliding one hand down to her buttocks and squeezing it hard. Nancy moans in pleasure kissing him even harder and slipping her tongue in and out of his mouth sucking on his bottom lip and his tongue. "God your tongue drives me wild Nancy." Danny groans as he squeezes her ass harder.

We can playhouse

And touch, touch

Lay you on the couch

And punch, punch

Baby just shshshsh hush, hush I'm'll eat your body out like

I'll be your Jamaican lover

Strokin' in your patwa

I'll be your Mexican lover

Bangin' up your piñata

I'll be your French lover

That wewe for you coochy

Let me lick, lick your body

Nancy fingers glide slowly down to his belt buckle and unhooks it quickly. Slowly she unzips his pants kissing him and then sliding her hands up to his shirt. Undoing each button with ease. Danny groans as he reaches down and begins her pants as quickly as possible, disconnecting their lips from one another he slides her pants down to the floor. There was no underwear to worry about. 'She is a devilish little fox.'

Smiling happy to be free of some clothing she steps out of the pants kicking them aside. He places his hands on her hips and kisses her freshly shaved abdomen. 'She was planning this' Danny smiles up at her and she smiles right back. "I know you like it shaved." Danny slides his hands up to her t-shirt and begins to pull it up as he rises.

Wax that ass

Wax on wax of

I'm'll eat that plum pop that cherry

Bitch I'm in love with your banana split

Kiss your neck keep it wet

Nancy raises her arms and lets him free her from the last piece of clothing hiding her fabulous curves. He takes her in his arms planting kisses all over her neck and lips reaching for the hook of her bra. Grabbing it and snapping it open he slides it from her arms and throws it aside. Nancy's breasts bounce as they are released from jail of cloth and harden instantly as the cold air hits them. "Undress me now." He commands as he steps away from her looking at her beautiful body, is cock grow hard and begins throbbing.

'He wants to command me now, this should be interesting.' Nancy steps forward and grabs his shirt pulling him to her kissing him on the lips. Pulling from him she looks up and smiles. "As you wish." Nancy slides her hands down to the hem of he's shirt and slides it off over his head. Danny was a good three feet taller than she was but she liked them tall, like she always said 'The bigger the man the bigger the package he carries.' Her eyes grow wide when she sees his well chiseled chest, instantly feeling wetness between her legs.

She then kneels down on the carpet and slips off his pants then the boxers revealing his long hard cock. Danny groans as his dick hits the cool air, he looks down at Nancy. "What would you like to do with that?" Danny asks smiling. Nancy takes her hand and begins to stroke his dick up and down faster each time. Then she begins to lick it sucking on it gently.

With ease Nancy slips his entire cock into her mouth and sucks on it hard. Danny felt himself reaching climax throwing his head back he groans and Nancy pulls his cock from her mouth. Smiling up at him Nancy flicks the tip of his dick with her tongue. He whimpers and goes into a small spasm as he cums into her mouth. It was not over by far, his was what usually happened on these nights and for Nancy it made it all the more fun.

Nancy licks her lips catching as much of Danny's fluids as she could. She then stood up and began to kiss him, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth tasting himself. He wraps one arm around the middle of her back and slides the other down to her thigh picking it up and pulling it around the ability to hook her leg around his calf. She does just that knowing what was coming and dreading every moment that she had to wait for it. Whimpering as she always didn't meant for him to hurry up and do it already.

Not able to wait any longer she grabs his still every hard cock and places it right at the hole of her cunt trying to slip in but not quite able to. Danny smiled at her longing and whispers to her softly. "Do you want this?" "Yes," Nancy moans softly to him making him smile even more. "How bad do you want it?" "God Danny I want it, I want you so bad. Please!" Without warning he thrusts forward and Nancy whimpers kissing him harder. Danny grabs her other leg pulling it put and begins to walk to the bed never breaking there connection slowly he lies her down and climbs on top of her.

Danny kisses her hard and begins pumping in and out of her slowly then quickening his pace. They both grind into each other, Nancy rolls her hips back and forth, into him out of him. They moan and groan in harmony and for a moment the whole world stops. They have felt this way before many times right before they mixed there juices so they began to grind with each other even fast. There hearts racing crying each others names.

They both cum at once pulling each other close. Nancy grabs hold of the sheets squeezing them hard screaming in ecstasy. Danny groans pushing into her hard and grasping her hips pulling her to him making sure that every inch of her was covered with him. They both go limp, Danny rolls over on his side and pulls Nancy close to him kissing her neck and lips.

"That was even better than last time." Nancy giggles rolling over onto her side playing with Danny's hair. "Glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." Danny replies kissing her on the lips. "Can't wait to see what it will be like next time." Nancy closes her eyes and cuddles up to Danny's chest drifting off into sleep.

And no I'm not some sex maniac but this is not the only erotic chapter in my story sorry to say. Review me!


	5. Chapter 5

Kissing the Beast

**Kissing the Beast**

Christine awakens to the sound of a music box playing beside her. Slowly she sits up and looks at it smiling. 'I've never woken up to this kind of peace, I like it.' The music box was in the shape of a barrel organ on top a little monkey in robes playing cymbals. She stands remembering the night before and the man with the voice of an angel.

I remember there was mist

Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake

There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat

And in the boat there was a man

Christine walks from the room and turns her head seeing the man from the night before. He sits at a piano playing it and writing out the notes as he plays them. He hears her singing and turns around staring at her. Christine begins to walk toward him still staring.

Who was that shape in the shadows

Whose is the face in the mask?

Erik turns around and closes his eyes as Christine begins to stroke his face and slide her hands over the mask. She slides her small finger tips under the mask and pulls it off. Pushing her to the ground Erik stands up and holds his face.

Damn you! You little prying Pandora

You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?

He walks over to one of the mirrors and pulls the sheet off it. Then he turns back to Christine for only a moment then begins to walk away from her pushing a candle onto the floor.

Curse you! You little lying Delilah

You little viper now you can not ever be free

Damn you! Curse you!

Christine sits up shaking with fear and looks at him tears forming in her eyes.

Stranger than you dreamt it

Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me?

This loathsome gargoyle who burn in hell but secretly

Yearns for heaven

Secretly, secretly

Oh Christine

Slowly he walks over to the manikin and looks at it, looks at Christine then turns from her and walks towards the water.

Fear can turn to love

You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster this

Repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty

Secretly, secretly

Oh Christine

Christine looks at him tears rolling down her face and shakes her head. She stands up slowly and walks over to him closing her hand around his shoulder making him turn and face her. 'What am I doing, I shouldn't be here this has to be a dream that's right just a dream.' But before he turns he quickly places his hand back over his face were the mask should have been.

Christine places her hand on top of his and begins to remove it. His left hand flies up and catches her wrist squeezing it a little. Christine stares at him taking no heed to the warning he gave. Taking her free hand she takes his arm and pulls it from her wrist moving it to her side. All the while he stares at her in amazement. Tears still running down her face, still shaking a little Christine smiles at him.

She begins once again to remove the hand hiding his face. He fights only a little giving in as he realizes that she won't give up until she sees. 'She'll run from me I'm sure of it.' He places his hand on her shoulder so he could stop her from running away. But she didn't, when she sees his face tears begin to run downs her face in slow streaks. She places her and on he deformed face and stands on her tip toes catching his lips with hers.

He pulls back from her confused and also scared. 'This must be a dream, this is not happening not again.' "Why?" he sighs looking at Christine. "I don't see the monster you speak of when I look and you."

For a moment he looks at her then slowly bows his head down to hers kissing her lips softly still waiting for her to pull away, or awaken from a dream. But it didn't happen, she placed her other hand on his shoulder and kissed him back gently as if she was kissing a baby on its head. 'What's happening to me, I barely know this man? But he's so beautiful and kind.' Regrettably he pulled his lips from hers and steps back sighing, confused she looks at him. "We must return that woman who runs my theater will be missing you."

Christine steps forward and takes his hand smiling. "Lead the way." 'She is so trusting of me, why I wonder? But her touch scares me so, it scares me so much.' Pulling his hand from hers he walks past her bending down to pick up the porcelain mask. Straightening he places it on his face. Christine looks at him sadness filling her face. "It takes time to trust someone I know that better than anyone, but to trust you must at least make an effort." He looks at her then begins to walk. "Follow me."

Christine shakes her head and follows him to the boat. Once again he helps her step into it and she sits down as he steps in as well. Sense from the night before play through her mind, So many questions running through her head she didn't know which to ask first. Or which may be the questions that upset him more than he was already.

"Did you make all this yourself?" she asks looking at the cravings on the walls. "The walls were bare, nothing but rock so I put things that were on my mind into these walls." Christine looks at the beasts that covered the walls and the fiery dragons with their twisted and deformed faces then back at him. "Why would things like this go through a persons mind?" she asked looking at him confused and worried that she may be crossing the line.

"When everyone thinks of you as a monster that's what tends to happen." Not able to hold the question at bay any longer she asks quickly then realizing it hoping that he would not be able to hear. "When did it happen?" No such luck, his eyes widen and he looks at the water below. "So many questions for one person to ask in only a few minutes." Christine looks forward and sighs. "Forget I asked, it's none of my business."

They went the rest of the way in silence but he held her hand tightly until they reach the mirror where they met the night before. Erik then released her hand and began to walk away. Christine turned to him her heart racing. "Wait!" she cries. He stopped and slowly turns around to face her. "Will I ever see you again?" she asks hopefully. "In time you may see me again, but don't get your hopes up to high." With that he turned and walked away, fading into the darkness which always seemed to surround him.

Christine pushes the mirror open and step through closing it quietly. There is a knock at the door, making Christine jump shrieking. Holding her chest she calmly walks to the door. "Who is it?" "It's Nancy I just wanted to check on you dear, are you alright?" "Yes, yes fine just a long night in a new place, little jumpy a guess." Christine opens the door to see Nancy in a skirt and a tank top. "Well get dressed dear time to meet the other kids coming today." She smiles at her and turns walking away. "Be there in a minute." Christine says closing the door and turning to the bathroom. "I still say she smiles too much."

As quickly as she possibly could Christine changed from her sleeping clothes to a pair of black jeans and a red low cut shirt and a pair riding boots. "Well this will have to do." She sighed looking into the mirror. 'Wonder if he's watching me?' She wonders chuckling. Little did she know that on the other side of the mirror was the Opera Ghost. 'This can't be happening to me, I won't let it happen. But she is so beautiful even more so than my Angel of Music. And she did not turn away from me when she saw my face. She even asked if she would see me again.' He sighs placing a gloved hand lightly on the mirror, had it only been Christine and not the mirror his hand would have landed right on her heart.

Christine sighed turning to the door walking to it slowly. "Time to see what other kind of psychos are coming here today." She grabs the handle of the door and opens it turning to look at the mirror. "Until we meet again." Christine steps into the hallway and closes the door. From the mirror The Phantom sighs and turns from the mirror. "If she is as much of an idiot as the last two managers we will meet again every soon."

Don't you just love when someone doesn't scream when you have a deformity on your face, but just kisses you like it's not even there? Hope you liked.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron is that you

**Aaron is that you?!**

Christine walks down the hall to a large room filled with people of all ages. "Christine glad to see you came to join us." Nancy says looking at her with a fake smile. Taking Christine's arm Nancy leads her into the room and begins to introduce her to people. "This is Katty Homer." She starts with a slender tall girl with jet black hair and a lip ring. "Hi" She says unenthusiastically. "So your parents left you in this dump to?" She asks snickering.

Nancy looks at Katty with that creepy smile she always had. "Now Katty I won't have you talking like that here or I'll have to call your parents." "My parents don't care they just put me here to get rid of me for 6 month." Nancy chuckles. "Now, now that's not true your parents are just helping you to help yourself. You know straighten you out a little bit make you realize that the world doesn't just revolve around you. Just think of it as me making you a better person." By this time Christine's mouth has fallen open at the comments that Nancy was making to a girl that looks like she has killed someone before and would have no trouble or remorse in doing it again.

"Hn, Well for your information I like me the way I am and I'm not changing for anyone, especially the head of a juvenile center who is only doing this to get money." Katty grunts at her and turns walking away. "Miss Finnegan you can't talk to these kids like that, it's a real good way to get your insides decorated on the outside of you." Christine stammers. 'I thought me and my gang was bad this bitch could be my whole gang, me, plus about ten.' "Oh these kids just like to play bad, they won't do anything to me. They're just scared little children that need guidance, kinda like you. Anyway lets meet the rest of the people that are here shall we?" Nancy takes Christine's arm once more and drags her to each person, and they got meaner by the second.

Finally it was over no more people to meet that scared the piss out of Christine, sighing she begins to talk to the 'kids' the way she normally would have if Nancy hadn't have been there to interfere. She walks up to the first girl Katty with a hard face and shook her hand. "I don't know if you caught it earlier because of Miss Smart Ass over there, but my names Christine but people call my Chris for short." Katty had a firm grip but Christine realized that hers was a tad stronger, happy to know this she decided to make conversation. "So why did you parents put you in here?" Christine asks the question as if it was nothing. "My parents could give a shit about me, they stuck me in here to get rid of me. They even told me that to my face. So your not one of the prick people." "Fuck no, my mom put me in her because she believes in that 'I'm helping you to help yourself' bullshit that Miss Smart Ass preached all over the six a clock news."

"Your mom really thinks that shit that she was saying was true, your mom's more fucked than my parents are." Katty laughs. "Hey Kat, who this?" A blonde boy comes from out of no where and puts his arm around Katty. "She alright, she one of us." "Really, the way IT was dragin' you around we all thought you was one of them. Christine right?" The boy stretches out his free hand to shake hers'. Christine grads his hand a little harder than she had grabbed Katty's and gave it a firm shake. "Yeah, Jacob right?"

"Yeah," He says letting go of her hand. "Strong grip you got there, we may just have to arm wrestle some time." Jacob says winking at her. "Gotta be tuff if you lived where I used to." Christine shrugs. "Not from here?" Katty asks. "Nope, born and raised in the big NY." "Really got a brother on that side. Maybe you heard of him, he's the head of the SYKE gang." "The SYKE's damn they own half of New York. Yeah I know them, Big Mac right me and him got acquainted a few years back." "No shit, now I know where I heard that name from. Jacob it's head B-I-T-C-H, of the Wrecker's man. So you're the slim thing that made my brother fall head over heels."

"Come on man you shitin' me!" Jacob says stepping back. "Ya'll listen up we got the one and only leader of the Wrecker's in here." Many curious faces turn to look at Christine. Another girl comes up and shakes her hand. "So you the number one bitch in this house, we may just have to change that now won't we." She smiles and walks away. Katty pats me on the shoulder. "Don't worry bout her, that's Erin she talk shit but don't back it up." Katty snickers. "She couldn't beat me anyway." Christine smiles. "What makes you so sure she couldn't?" Katty asks curiously. "I may be skinny but the only other thing I have on me is muscle. Don't tell me you haven't heard about my killer thighs from your brother." "Oh yeah, those are the babies that sent my brother to the hospital when he wouldn't take 'NO' for an answer." Katty laughs patting Christine on the shoulder.

"So why you moved here anyway? You was big and bad in New York now movin' here you got to start all over again." "Not my choice, my mom had to move for her job see and I had to come along. Seeing as how my dad died in that 9/11 bombing." Christine sighs. "So now I'm stuck here for god knows how long then we're gonna have to move again in the next few years." "Damn that sucks, so you mean to tell me every time you move you have to start over with a whole new life, find another gang then fight your way to the top again." Katty grabs a cup from the table and pours herself a glass of some red punch drink that Miss Finnegan set out for the party. "Not exactly but kinda like that. I have to find a new gang and all but the Wreckers was the only gang I was in that was worth getting killed to be the leader.

"So where all have you been?" Jacob asks pouring himself a drink as well. "You know here and there, I've been to Australia and Egypt I've gone through Europe stayed there for a few nights to rest." "How many years have you been on the road?" Katty asks as she sits down on the couch looking at her fascinated. "The first trip I remember was when I was two. We moved to Asia for a month then my mom was called on another assignment so off we went." "So who's head bitch of the Wreckers now that you're here in this hell hole?" Jacob asks. "Hey Mike what's up man." A tall blonde man walks up, he and Jacob share a handshake then Katty does the same. The one they called Mike looked at Christine then walked away. Christine watches him walk away then looks back at Jacob. "My blood sister Kaycee, we were the only ones that were close in the group and she was one of my best a real hard ass." "Cool, wish I could meet her and give her a go-round." Jacob laughs and pats Katty on the back. Out of the corner of her eye Christine catches Mike staring at her. Curiously she looks at Katty. "What's up with him?" she nods over in Mike direction. "Who, Mike? Oh don't worry about him he's really nice once you get to know him. He's just a little quiet around people he don't know."

"Does he always stare at new people like that?" Christine asks glancing at him with a smile. Mike catches her glance and turns away quickly. "He's just trying to figure you out is all." "That will never happen; I'm just that much of a mystery." Christine smiles at Katty and stands up. "I'm going to get more punch and some food. You two want anything?" "No we cool, don't they have to sign us rooms and stuff like that?" Jacob asks. "I think they're gonna do that as soon as everyone gets here, from what I hear this isn't even half of the people coming." Katty says. "You gotta be shitting me, this room is packed with people and they're still more coming." "Far as I know, looks like a lot of parents are in to this helping there kids to help themselves bullshit." Jacob snickered.

From above Erik stares down at Christine watching her every move, counting each step she took. Trying his hardest to catch every word she said. At one point he could have sworn that she looked up and smiled at him. 'She talks so…'

"So where's the lady of the hour?" A voice comes from behind Christine once again making her jump. Standing up she turns around and gasps, her eyes widen and she jumps at the man kissing on the lips and hugging him tightly. "Oh my god, Aaron is it really you?" Christine gazes up at him and smiles hugging him again. "Yes it's me silly, did you forget that this is where my family moved to a year ago?" Aaron asked laughing and ruffling her hair. "Hey!" Christine pushes him away laughing. "Stop that, don't you know how long it takes to fix this hair?" she giggles.

"So you two know each other?" Katty asks sitting back down. Aaron sits down and Christine plops down in his lap. "Oh me and Christine yeah, we used to be sweet hearts once upon a time." "Oh don't be so shy, we were more than sweet hearts we were gonna get married. But then his parents had to move and it all fell apart."

Erik felt his heart drop into his stomach and tears fell down his face. 'Not again, oh please god if there is a god, not again.' Stepping backwards he disappeared into the shadows.

"But now…. Well I don't know what now?" Aaron looks at Christine with that face he gave her when he expected her to have the answer. "Too tell ya the truth I don't know what now. I mean sure I still love you deep down but it's been a year a lots happened since you left." Christine say thinking back to just an hour ago and smiling.

"Oh…… who is he?" Aaron asks poking at her sides. "Stop it, you know that tickles!" She squeals grabbing at his hands giggling.

"Please ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please. Thank you, now I know you are all very excited to be here and meeting everyone one but I'm sorry to say that it is rather late in the evening and we still need assign rooms to everyone. Now if you go over to Danny in the corner he will give you your room numbers seeing as your things have been put in room already."

"That's complete and utter bullshit them touching all our stuff like that, if any of my shit is missing I'm gonna pound all of em'." Jacob threatened clinching him fist. "Damn Jacob I didn't place you as the kind that would carry shit around with them." Katty spat out with a roar of laughter. Jacob slapped him forehead with his hand shaking his head.

"Hey lets go get our room numbers and turn in, that woman no matter how freaky she may be is right it has been a long day." Aaron smiled holding Christine close and standing up his arms still around her waist. 'It's really him, Aaron he's back. But I'm not as happy as I thought I would be.' Christine smiled and walked over with them even though she already had her room.

Oh no!! Is Christine going to be the same as the other one? I can't wait to see what I come up with next. No seriously I don't pre-write this stuff, I just sit down at the computer and write what ever comes to my mind. Any suggestions or ideas please do tell. Hope you liked.


	7. Chapter 7

A Kiss Can Cause Pain

**A Kiss Can Cause Pain**

The next morning the opera house was busy with laughter and rough housing. The occasional complaint about the singing or the dresses or the dancing. People that had worked there as dances and singers had come to help young girls and boys practice. Christine would catch them looking over there shoulders or up into the rafters and this confused her so. Finally she mustered up the courage to ask one of them what they were looking for. 'Oh dear lord you don't know why the Opera Ghost still resides here you know. A little fire wouldn't drive him away forever no, no, no.' They would reply then scurry off like a mouse trying to hide from the big bad cat sleeping in the corner.

Nancy would pop in and out of the room watching, mostly Christine was the one she came and talked to. 'Why do I have to be the special one all the damn time?' Christine sighed and continued dancing as instructed, to be totally truthful with you Christine was enjoying herself and eager to know the peace that was being written by Nancy and what part she would play in it.

She knew this was wrong but she still kinda hopped that she had the lead role in it again. She loved finally being seen in the one place where no one should see her at all. The night before was wonderful and calming to her, after she got over the complete and utter terror of stage fright and missing her lines.

Christine danced to her fullest that day, also hoping that Erik was watching as well. Every time she thought that he might be watching she would smile and dance even harder. Spinning and leaping, she was amazed at how fond she was of a man that she had only met once before and had sent her way from him. She could only hope that he would come for her that night and if not she would go to him.

As day turned to night the teachers sent us to bed and went on their way, thankful that there had been no disturbances in the many hours they had been there. After first saying goodnight too Katty, Jacob, and the so very talkative Mike, Christine slipped away to her room. Just as she reached the doors she heard footsteps coming from behind her, spinning around she saw Aaron walking up to her smiling. Her heart sunk a little because she had hopped it would be Erik but she smiled and gave him a hug. "You were amazing today, I didn't even know you could dance I knew I made the right choice coming here." "Get out; you're here by your own free will?" Christine poked him in the stomach smiling. "Yeah it was either this or stay with my grandmother for 6 months. So yeah I picked here." They both laughed.

From the railing above them Erik watched, unseen and unheard in the everlasting darkness that seemed to follow him everywhere.

Christine and Aaron said goodnight to each other, kissed gently on the lips and parted. Aaron walked down the stairs to the boys' dormitory and Christine slipped into her room closing the door quickly and quietly.

From above Erik again crying into his hands and ran away to his underground prison.

Minutes turned into hours as Christine laid on her bed waiting to hear Erik singing to her, calling her name to lead her down into his mysterious world of music and darkness. But he never came; she didn't even hear the hushing of the wind telling her to go to him. Sitting up and pulling on her blood red silky rode she slide off the bed and glided ever so gracefully over to the mirror. Staring at it for a moment then sliding it open and stepping through closing it behind her.

Grabbing a lantern to light her way her walked quickly down the hall then down, down, down the spiraling staircase until she reached the underground lake, thankfully there was a boat there along with a paddle. Hooking the lantern on the bow of the little boat and stepping in Christine grabbed the paddle and began rowing to the chamber and the mystery man that lived there.

Passing all the carvings on the wall made Christine shutter, it was like all the lions and dragons were staring at her waiting for the right moment to attack. Finally she came to the giant gate that hid the chamber, as she rowed up to it the curtain drew back and the gate began to rise up. Pulling up to the shore Christine saw Erik sitting at his piano humming along to the music as he played.

Jumping out of the boat she walked over smiling blushing a little as well. 'I haven't been this happy in years.' With a sigh she shakes her head and steps closer to him. "Good evening Erik. Hum, that's never came out of my mouth before."

Erik turns too her, his face reddened for he had just managed to stop crying. "Can I help you with something?" he spat at her. Jumping back in confusion she shook her head. "I just came to see you." "Well you saw me, now you can leave!" Turning from her Erik gathered up his papers and stood looking everywhere but at Christine and walked away. "Erik, what's wrong?" She concerned. "Don't play dumb with me child, I say you last night and to night." He turned to her holding back tears. "Saw me doing what? Having a good time and talking too people? Sorry I didn't know that was a crime." Christine replied shaking her head, her hair swaying back and forth her voice hard.

"You were kissing that boy, that Aaron boy last night then earlier I saw you kiss him good night! You can do that, kiss someone then hours later kiss someone else!" Throwing his papers on the floor he turned and stomped to his room. Swallowing she knelt down picking up the papers and wiping her eyes. Eriks' words had hurt her so, and it scared her because they should not have effected her at all. It wasn't like they were a couple or anything like that; people had never been able to upset her in anyway. And no one had ever made her cry as if the world was ending. The only time she had ever cried like this was…..

No sorry it's not time for that story yet.

Picking up the last few pages and sitting them on the piano Christine walked back to the boat. Stopping only when she heard hushed cries coming from Erik's room, turning slowly Christine walked back to the room and looked around for him. Erik was sitting on a stool weeping as he looked at the music box with the monkey on it, it was playing the song the monkey chiming along to the music.

Looking up Erik wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "You're still hear, why? Go back to your little Aaron." "Erik…" Standing up Erik stepped toward her. "No, I don't want to hear…" Christine face reddened and she clinched her fists and she spoke. "Well to bad you're going to listen and not speak until you know my reasons for what I did!!" Erik stunned by her outburst and the tears now running down her face stepped over to the bed quietly and sat down. 'No you has ever dared speak too me like this, so why don't I do something about it?' Erik opened his mouth to speak but then looked at Christine. He closed his mouth. 'Now may not be the best time for an out burst.'

Christine sighed and walked over sitting next to him looking at the ground, but when she found her voice again she looked back at him not caring if he saw the tears she could feel running from her overflowing eyes.

"About five years ago when I was living in New York I met Aaron; he was one of the toughest guys I knew. We hit it off immediately; we were so right for each other liked all the same things and everything. Two years went by and one day he gave me a ring, promising me that when I turned eighteen we would get married. But two years ago his mother got a letter from her father saying that he was dieing and he needed someone too take care of his wife. His mother moved immediately and took Aaron with him, they settled down here and when his grandfather pasted they never came back. His grandmother was dieing as well and his mother wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"One day he got a package in the mail, it was the ring he gave me." The tears had stopped running down Christines' face now and it confused Erik to the point were he had to shake his head a little too make sure he was seeing straight. "With that ring there was a note that explained that I was not going to wait for a man that may never come back to me. But that he would always have a place in my heart.

"Until yesterday I had forgotten who he was, I'd moved that far forward. Yes I kissed him but no were close to how I kissed you last night, the kiss I gave him was just to say hello the one you got was something special. I don't really know what his expectations are now but I know what mine is." Erik looked at the floor not wanting her to see him cry. "You're going to try getting him back and you're going to leave me alone." Christine places her and under his chin and turns his head back to her. "No, no I'm not. Erik you make me feel so alive, I've never felt that with Aaron. And it scares me because I've only met you once before.

"What you said back there hurt me, and if I didn't have strong feelings for you it wouldn't have. It takes a lot to hurt me Erik, I've only ever cried once before in my life." Tears started falling down again and she turned her back too him this time.

"You do things to me that only one person in the world has done before and she ripped my heart out, that's why I said what I did I wanted you away from me and out of my mind so I wouldn't lose my heart again." Erik wrapped his arms around Christines' waist and pulled her close to him crying into her back. "But it's too late you have my heart now and when I saw you kiss him it almost killed me." Erik sobbed holding her tightly. Christine was crying to, she placed one hand on the hands that held her and placed the other hand on the back of his head fiddling with his hair.

"I love you Christine! I love you with everything I have!" he whimpers his face still buried into her night gown and rode. Through tears and muffled sobs she whispers too him. "I love you too Erik." As those words left Christines' lips his heart jumped and he kissed her shoulder and neck all the way up to her ear. Christine turned in his arm and captured his lips with hers'; sliding his hand up to her neck Erik pulled her head closer to his. 'This moment can't ever end; it should stay like this forever.'

Both Erik and Christine were still crying as they kissed each other for what felt like hours but were truly only a few short minutes. 'Maybe this time it will be different, maybe this time the love is real.' Erik thought laying down with Christine in his arms. Christine cuddled close to him and sighed. 'Love has me by the neck and I hope it never lets me go.'

Erik wiped the last few tears from his eyes and pulled Christine as close to him as he possibly could. "Good night my love." He kissed the sleeping Christine on the forehead and closes his eyes pondering over his new feelings for this new Christine.

--

"This is just delicious, two nights in a row they must really be attracted to each other." Nancy smiles when Danny comes with the news. Crawling into bed after shucking off his clothes he sighs. "I don't know that Giry woman is beginning to realize what we're doing here, what if she muddles it all up for us?" "Well we just have to make sure that doesn't happen, as for Aaron, make sure he knows his place when it comes to Christine. If she doesn't take care of it when she comes back, this is highly doubtful though." Danny looks up at her curiously. "What do you mean?" "Why I mean cameras tell every ones secrets, even the Opera Ghost." Both start laughing, then suddenly Danny kisses Nancy hard on the lips slipping his tongue into her mouth. Nancy smiles and turns off the lights, while Danny throws the covers over them for a rumble in the sack.

Do those two ever stop just for one night?? I as I said I just write what comes to me and this is what popped up. Review me!! LOL


	8. Chapter 8

Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

After that night the few days that followed went by smoothly. Christine explained to Aaron that she had no more feelings for him but still wanted too be friends. He agreed with out argument but Christine could see the hurt in his eyes. She hugged him and smiled telling him if any feelings came back he would be the first to know.

Christine and Erik spent every night together, after her training Christine would grab a basket and fill it with food. Then she would hurry down too Erik's chamber and have dinner while talking about their day. Some days Erik would watch Christine and during their dinners he would give her tips of how to improve herself. Later they would cuddle close to each other and fall asleep in each others arms until morning.

These were some of the happiest moments of Christines' life, which she told Erik one day before they drifted off to sleep. He looked at her smiling and said "They are the only happy moments in my life love." She then kissed him and curled up next too him smiling.

One morning Christine woke up to see that Erik had left her. Climbing out of the big dove bed she walked out of the room and turned to the piano, Erik was there stroking the keys gently singing a soothing melody. Christine walked over to him and smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. Erik looked at her with concern, Erik still would not take off his mask around her and it bothered her so but she did not attempt too remove it herself again. "I swore to you never too remove your mask unless you tell me I can, did I not?" Christine placed her free hand on her hip and smirked at him.

"Yes I guess you did." "Umhuh, and don't you forget if." Christine replied with a big grin. Erik looked at her for a moment then began to laugh. "Oh… he laughs, it's amazing." Erik looked up at her and pulled her into his lap kissing her. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you laugh before."

"I think that's the first time I've seen you be funny." "I've been funny; you just don't know when to laugh when I tell my jokes or stories." Christine smirked and began playing a song on the piano. "You play?" Erik looked at her puzzled. "Bits and pieces of things, the only real song I know is Beauty and the Beast." "Probably not a song I want to hear." Erik sighed.

"Hold on a second." Christine jumped to her feet and ran to the room, she stayed there for about ten minutes then ran back over too Erik and sat down on the stool. She handed him a peace of paper and smiled. "I know the whole song by heart, these are your parts." "Christine please." Erik begged trying not to cry. "I'm here with you you'll be fine I promise." Christine took his hand and squeezed it gently, and then she began to play.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Erik did not sing, just looked at her willing her too stop playing. Christine looked over at him and stopped pulling him close to her and running her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I just can't, it hurts to much singing of a Beast when that is what I am." Christine feels a tear run down her chest were his head rests. She hushes him kissing his head and humming sweetly. "Christine please don't leave me, not right know at least I don't want to be alone." "I'll stay as long as you want me too Erik, as long as you want me too. Let's go lay back down." Helping him up but never letting go of him Christine guided Erik back to the bed and lays him down wrapping her arms around him.

About an hour later Christine sits up and looks at Erik as he sleeps. Sitting up a little more she places her hand on the mask covering the deformity that Erik felt the need to hide from her. But little did he know he did not hide it from her, because late at night when he drifted off into his deep sleep if Christine was not already asleep she would remove the mask and gently stroke his face singing to him songs that her father sang on nights when she could not sleep. As normal she removed the mask and began to slide her fingers across what should have been his cheek bone and hummed a sweet sounding melody as she smiled down at him.

Erik stirred and took a deep slow breath, as had felt the warm hand touch his flesh. Opening his eyes his hand flew up to his face grabbing the hand that touched it. Christine squeaked and the sudden hand around her bony wrist. Sitting up Erik looked at her anger filling his eyes. "I asked you never to remove this again." He shoved the mask in her face and threw it across the room. "Why do you insist on seeing me this way?! Why do you want to see me as a monster rather than a man?! Can't you just be happy with me the way I am!!" Erik jumped from the bed screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I try to be everything for you but you just want more!" At this remark Christine jumped to her feet face red with anger. "Now you wait just a minute, I've never asked anything of you ever. I'm happy just to be with you after a long day, happy to have someone to hold me when I need to be held! And as for seeing you as a man rather than a monster, the only time I see a monster is when you get mad at me for wanting to see the man that you are! I am happy with the way you are, and this is the man you are Erik. I'm very sorry if you don't like it but that's the way it is! I love you no matter what, as for that thing…" Christine points her finger at the mask. "I despise it, when I look at that mask on your beautiful face it's like I'm looking at a fake person. A person I don't even know, and that I certainly don't like!"

"Christine listen to yourself, you say that I'm beautiful you must not be able to see the monster standing before you! How can you say that looking at a mask is like looking at a monster when the monster is standing right in front of you now?" Christine looks at the floor tears welling up in her eyes; he walks over to her shaking her violently. "I asked you a question Christine and I want and answer!!" Christine looked up at him confused and hurt tears overflowing her eyes and rolling down her face. "I don't see a monster before me, so if it makes you happy no I can't see I guess. What I see standing before me is the man I fell in love with." Erik looks at her with confused eyes. "That's right I didn't fall in love with the man in the mask, I fell in love with the person that is in front of me now. Every night if you're asleep and I'm not I take that porcelain thing off of your face and watch you sleep, I even sing sometimes because seeing the real face that you wear makes me happy. I see all these masks and I just want to rip them off and touch you face and kiss it and tell you that it doesn't matter and that you are beautiful too me no matter how you look under the mask." "Christine I…" "No I've been quiet for long enough about my feelings. You asked me how I could look at your face and not see a monster. How can you look at your face and not see the beauty that I see?" Christine pulls him close and hugs him; stunned Erik looks down at the top of her head and kisses it.

"I can't see myself as the beautiful person that you describe, every person that has ever seen me has run away or fainted. My own mother gave me away to the circus when I was a year old, all people did there was laugh and pock at me. I have never been shown any love or kindness when I wear this face." Before he could move back Christine looked up at him and kissed his deformed cheek bone, placing her hand on the other side of his face she puts his cheek to hers. "I've showed you kindness; I've never screamed, fainted or run away from you when I saw your true face. I just told you that I look at you every night, the real you. Erik it's time that you at least try to start trusting me, you can talk to me you know I'll listen." Christine kissed his cheek once again then looked deep into his eyes. Erik sobbed as he looked back at her, then he pulled her into a passionate kiss lasting about two minutes. Pulling his lips from hers he wraps his arms around her waist hugging her tightly, Christine wraps her arms around him as well. "Can we rest now?" She asks sweetly. Smiling Erik picks her up and walks over to the bed laying down, he puts his head on her left breast and closes his eyes. Stroking his hair Christine begins to hum to him as he drifts away. The white mask lay in the corner across the room, lost and forgotten.

Okay now I'm making myself cry here. If anyone is wondering the reason why I'm not such a tight ass about me grammar and punctuation it's because I think that everyone gets what they're reading and what's going on in the story. If not please tell me and I'll tighten up for ya, I'm having so much fun writing this that I have even been excepting any bad reviews I get and that is a shocker. Next chapter coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Quiet men are usually the ones too rape you

**A hurtful memory: Back too the rooftop**

"So how was your day?" Erik asked Christine after taking a bite of bread. "It was good, Nancy wants me to do a piece with Aaron on Thursday night though." "And you don't want too?" Erik leaned his he to the side. 'I can never read her thoughts when she's like this.' "Well if don't want me to I'll just tell her 'no', I mean it's not easy saying that too that woman but I will." Christine took a sip of the wine that Erik 'got' from a store near by. Her eyes widened a little and she shook her head. 'Wow that's strong.' Erik took look at her face and chuckled. "Are you okay?" "Fine, that was just a little strong." Christine giggles looking at him. "So Nancy wants you too sing with Aaron." "Say the word and I'll tell her 'no'." the wine was making Christine a little too bold for her own good.

"I think you should sing with him." Erik replies popping a grape in his mouth. "You don't mind." "It's not whether I mind or not, life comes with having to do what you are told, no matter whether someone wants you too or not." Christine sighs. "So in other words you don't want me to do it but I should because she has told me to." Erik smiles. 'She reads me like an open book.' "Precisely."

"Following the rules sucks." Christine takes another sip of the wine. "What is this stuff anyway?" "Something I think you have had enough of." Erik says reaching over and taking the glass from Christine's hand. "You are absolutely no fun." Christine chuckles lying back on the cool stone floor, Erik crawls over and hugs her tightly.

"I want to stay with you exactly like this for ever." Christine sighed closing her eyes. Erik looked up at her and looked back into his beautiful face, he had finally begun to walk around with out his mask covering his face and Christine thanked him for it frequently. "I wish there was a way to freeze time so we could." Christine looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes again. "I wish there was too." Resting his head on her shoulder Erik closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Thursday night

"Okay Christine and Aaron my two duet lover. Just as we practiced and remember mean it." Nancy pushed Christine and Aaron onto the stage and gave them a thumbs up. Danny came up behind her and kissed her neck. "Is he there?" she asked. Not yet but he'll be here, I'm sure of it."

Christine and Aaron where standing in front of each other holding hands. And hiding behind a big winged horse and someone dressed like Erik. The music starts and the singing begins. In box five Erik sits in his set watching Christine and smiling until he hears the music. 'No it can't be.' His heart beat quickens and he leans forward in his chair.

Christine, Christine

Christine

No more talk of darkness forget these wide eyed fears I'm here nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you let me be your freedom let daylight dry your tears I'm here with you beside you to guard you and to guide you

Say you love me every waking moment turn me head with talk of summertime say you need me with you now and always promise me that all you say is true that's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter let me be your light you're safe no one can harm you your fears are far behind you

All I want is freedom a world with no more night and always beside me to hole me and to hide me

Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime let me lead you from your solitude say you need me with you here beside you anywhere you go let me go to Christine that's all I ask of you

Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me each night each morning

Share each day with me each night each morning

Say you love me

You know I do

Love me that's all I ask of you

Love me that's all I ask of you

Aaron pulls Christine close and kisses her picking her up and spinning her in the air. Then he sets her down and the part.

Anywhere you go let me go too love me that's all I ask of you

Anywhere you go let me go too love me that's all I ask of you

I must go they'll wonder where I am come with me Raoul

Christine I love you

Order your fine horses be with them at the door

And soon you'll be beside me

You'll guard me and you'll guide me

Christine and Aaron walk off the stage and the fake Phantom walks up looking out into the audience.

I gave you my music made your song take wing and now how you've repaid me denied me and betrayed me he was bound to love you when he heard you sing Christine

Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime say the word and I will follow you share each day with me each night each morning

Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime say the word and I will follow you share each day with me each night each morning

You will curse the day you did not do all the Phantom asked of you

The curtain closes and the audience claps and whistles. Erik stands up and exits box five and goes too his chamber to wait for the lovely Christine.

About ten minutes past and Christine arrives with a worried look on her face. "I was you leave your box after the show, you looked like you had seen a ghost. Are you alright?" Christine asked kissing him and looking him deep in the eyes. Erik sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm fine; you just did such a good job tonight it made me proud." "I've asked you not to lie to me haven't I?" Christine stands up and looks down at him. Erik stands up as well and looks at her big beautiful eyes. "What makes you think that I'm lying?" "Please Erik this is not the look of a happy man."

"I… I think it's time I told you about The Angel of Music." Christine looks at him confused. "What?" "That book, that talks about Erik and This woman and how you taught her too sing." Now it was Erik's turn to be confused. "Yeah, the reporter named Gabriel Lexstor wrote it. That was you, then that girl that stopped me that night. 'That was Christine!' Erik looked at her shaking his head. "What girl?"

"There was a girl the first night I came here, the night I sang. She told me that you would come for me and that I shouldn't go with you because you were dangerous." "And what about this book?" "Well the only reason I know of it is because my last school year in New York we had to read it and do a report. I remember because it was one of the very few times I did my home work."

"She must have told this Lexstor guy the story. Because at the beginning he said that he got this information from a person that wished not to be named." Erik looked at her and sighed. "Well that was easier than a expected it to be." They both looked at each other and laughed for the longest time.

Christine yawned and wiped her eyes. Erik pulled her into his arms and smiled. "I think it's time to sleep." They both walked to the bed and curled up next to each other. Christine looked up a him and kissed his cheek. "You loved her didn't you?" "Very much, she was the only person a ever love. Then along came a tough, beautiful, demanding, young girl and she turned my life around in the blink of an eye." Erik smiled and pulled her close. "And little do you know you turned her life around too." "How do you mean?" Christine looked up at him and smiled but her eyes looked ever so sad. "She'll tell some day soon." Erik smiled and pulled Christine still closer to him and they both drifted off to sleep.

Our dear Christine has a secret, wonder what it is. Well I guess I just have to keep writing now don't I? I can only say this you won't find out in the next chapter but something horrible does happen to Christine. Look for the next chapter soon 'Quiet men are usually the ones too rape you' should have it hosted in a week just putting some finishing touches on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Quiet men are usually the ones too rape you

**Quiet men are usually the ones too rape you**

Mike lay awake in his bed thinking of any way too get Christine to see him. He hand fallen in love with her the first day he met her. And he hand wanted to talk to her and get too know her, but she seemed interested in Aaron. Then he over heard her telling him that she had no more feelings for him.

But then when ever he tried talking to her she seemed detached from the world, staring off into space never making eye contact with him. She had seemed interested the first night they met, glancing over at him once in a while. Watching him as he talked to friends and looking away when he would look at her.

Mike sat up and ran his fingers through his long black hair thinking of nothing but Christine and she beauty. And the other night when he heard her voice it was so exhilarating. His dick began throbbing as he pictured her in his bed lying with him, making sweet love to him. 'I must have her and if need be I will take her.'

--

The next afternoon before Christine got to her room mike slipped in and waited for her to enter. First he would ask for her and if she refused then, then he would take her by force. Mike was a very big man no match for someone as small as Christine. So what if she was the x-leader of you of the meanest gangs in New York, he had been through much worst.

The sound of the door opening pulled him from his thoughts. Jumping into a dark corner he watched and Christine walked into her room and straight to the bathroom. Mike waited for her patiently listening to the water run in the bathroom shower and imagining himself in that shower with her. Touching her in places that she probably had never been touched before. Driving her wild as he pumped hard and fast, she looked like the kind of girl that liked it rough but passionate at the same time. He would give it to her anyway she wanted.

He heard the water stop and the sound of water dripping on the floor. Pushing himself up he walked slowly over to the bed and sat down, he caught a quick glimpse of her naked body and shivered feeling his dick harden.

--

Christine slipped in her under wear and then her silky white nightgown then rang her hair out over the tub. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she walked from the bathroom smiled at the figure sitting on her bed. 'He came to get me this time how sweet…. Wait a minute that's not Erik that's…'

--

"Mike? What are you doing here?" mike stood up and walked over to Christine smiling sweetly. "I wanted to talk too you, I wanted to ask you a question." Quicker than lightening Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled he into him kissing her hard. Christine felt him every hard against her and her heart began to race. Struggling she pulled her lips from him and pushed against him. "Mike stop, what are you doing." "You know every well what I'm doing my love, I see you watching me everywhere I go." He tries to kiss her again but Christine turns her head still pushing against his chest. "Mike stop you're hurting me!" Christine begged him to stop but he just squeezed tighter.

"Oh god, he's going to rape me dear god he's going to rape me.' Christine started squirming she gave one good kick and Mike gasped letting her go and grabbing his crotch whimpering. Christine turned to the door and took a step but Mike had already recovered from the blow and grabbed her leg pulling. Christine fell to the floor and cringed, on her way down she had hit her side on the chair knocking the breath from her lungs. As she gasped for breath Mike grabbed her other leg and pulled her to him. Pining her wrists together and over her head he straddled her at the hips and pulled her nightgown up above her lacy underwear. Christine could feel her wrists turning blue and purple from the lack of blood, and she began to cry closing her eyes and telling herself it was just a bad dream thought she new it wasn't. "Mike please, please let me go you don't want to do this." "If you say another word I'll break your neck, you asked for this and you know it!" Mike grabbed hold of Christine's underwear and pulled once, twice, three times before it finally broke. Christine cried as she felt the blood on her sides where the fabric had cut into her flesh before finally giving. "Can't you feel how much I want you Christine?" Mike asks shoving him bulge down on her crotch making her gasp. He unbuttoned his pants pulling his dick out slapping on her smooth legs and her neatly shaved crotch, rubbing the tip of his dick against her clit. Christine lay there motionless tears rolling down her face, she was shaking close to blacking out. And then with one giant thrust Mike entered her, she felt her flesh declaring her still pure rip and she started to cry but Mike shoved his hand over her move. "I didn't expect that, you are full of surprises." Mike chuckled as he removed his hand from her mouth placing it on her breast squeezing it hard. He began pumping in and out grunting and groaning with each thrust. She was so tight around his big dick and it drove him wild, he kissed her chest and neck then her lips biting at them and sucking on them.

Christine had her eyes shut tight and sobbing as he drove deep into her. "Please stop!" She begged but Mike just laughed. 'God please make it stop if you care for me at all please make it stop.' As she finished her silent prayer she heard a thud and Mike was lifted off of her.

--

After an hour of waiting Erik began to worry so he pulled on his cloak, placed his mask on and jumped into his boat. When he reached the shore on the other side he tied the boat up and ran up the stair case and down the hall to the mirror and what he saw almost threw him over the edge. There was Christine on the floor with a man on top of her, eyes filling with tears he was just about to turn around when he heard a whispered cry. "Please stop!" Erik threw open the mirror and grabbed the closed thing he could find and walked over too the man, he grabbed Mike by the hair and hit him in the head with a small statue. Lifting Mike off of Christine he heard her whimper and saw a small puddle of blood between her legs. Throwing the Mike to the floor he knelt down beside Christine and pulled her close.

--

Christine opened her eyes and looked up, and she cried even harder when her eyes finally adjusted and she saw Erik holding her close. She grabbed hold of his hand and curled up into a ball laying her head on his knees and weeping hysterically and shaking violently. She tugged at her nightgown trying to cover herself. Erik grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, she felt him lean over a little and pull the gown down over her waist.

Erik looked down at her side and saw blood seep into the fabric and gasped. Gathering her into his arms he picked her up and carried her over to the bed lying her down gently and running back to the bathroom. When he came back he had a wet cloth, gauze, and medical tape, putting the things on the table he rolled Christine onto her back and touched her hand. "Can you push yourself up so I can get the gown up?" he asked. Christine looked at him for a moment then remembered who he was. "I think so." Slowly she pushed herself up a little letting him pull up the gown. Whipping the cuts with the cloth he then put the gauze on them and taped them down, pulling the gown back down he kissed her head and pulled the covers over her covering her legs and waist. "Will you be okay here alone for a little while? I'll be right back." "Promise that you'll be back." Christine begged looking up at him with wide terrified eyes. Erik's eyes filled with tears and he kissed ever so gently on the lips. "I promise." Standing up he grabbed Mike and threw him over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Christine rolled onto her side wincing as the gauze rubbed against the cuts on her side. She looked around the room expecting someone else to jump up and take her for a go. Closing her eyes she began to cry again.

About twenty minutes later Erik walked back into the room and closed the door quietly. "What did you do with him?" Christine asked rolling over a little so she could see him. "You'll see in the morning, he's going to get what he deserves. No actually he's not because he's not going to die, but he will go to jail." Erik walked over to the mirror then looked back at Christine. "I'll check on you in the morning." Turning back to the mirror he began to walk away. "Wait!!" Christine screamed making him spin around in terror. Christine looked at him with sheer terror and her heart pounded loudly. "You … you're going to leave me here alone?" "I didn't think you would want anyone here with you." Erik looked at the floor. "Not even me." He finished in a whisper. "Well you are sadly mistaken, you can't leave me alone right now I'm to scared." Erik turned to her and sighed, he walked over to the chair that had given Mike his chance to rape her and sat down. "Erik…… will you lay with me." Christine looked at him for a moment. "I want to feel you close right now, I need to feel you beside me." Erik was shocked by the statement she made, no one had ever said that they needed him before. He shook his head and stood walking over to the bed and crawled in under the covers. Christine sighed and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes letting herself drift off to sleep. Erik stroked her hair and hummed to her all the way through the night.

Christine woke up too a knock on the door, shaking Erik lightly she sat up and swallow. "Who is it?" "It's Nancy I've gathered everyone in the auditorium, get dressed and come there something terrible has happened." Christine looked at Erik and touched her hand lightly. "You'll see he whispered to her as he got out of the bed. "I'll be there in a minute."

Christine jumped out of the bed and ran over to Erik gabbing his hand. "You didn't hurt him did you?" Erik looked at her smiling. "You will see." With that he kissed her and slipped past the mirror back too his chamber of darkness. Slipping on normal clothes she ran too the auditorium, as she walked through the doors she saw police everywhere talking to girls, walking around on the stage. Then she saw a police man putting a pair of handcuff's on Mike and leading him off the stage. "Please everyone sit down, sit down." Nancy called out, everyone scurried to their seats and began whispering too one another.

"As you all know someone found Mike this morning on stage tied in ropes. No one has the answer too why it happened, but just moments ago Mike revealed to us why. And he personally asked me too tell everyone why. Apparently last night he snuck into one of our young ladies room's and raped her, then he begged me tell them that he was sorry for what he did and that he was out of his mind to do it. Now that being said I would like to talk to each of you in my office at once starting with Christine." Waving her hand at Christine, Nancy walked too her office.

Christine stood up and followed stopping only to talk to Katty and the police officer she was with. "Mike was always so quiet and nice; I would never have expected him to do something like this." Katty sighed. "My mother always told me when I was young the worst thing you could be was quiet." The officer stated. "Why's that?" Christine asked. "I asked her the same question, and she said this to me. 'Quiet men are usually the one too rape you." The officer said this with a sigh and walked away.

Christine shook her head and ran the rest of the way too Nancy's office slipping in and closing the door. "You wanted too talk to me?" Christine slipping into a chair. "Yes I did, but I was actually hoping you would talk to me." "About what?" Christine tried too play dumb knew it wasn't working, you see she was a terrible liar so most often told the truth. "Nothing happened last night?" Christine sighed and looked down at the floor 'Tell her.' The wind whispered, looking around Christine saw a crack in the floorboard and smiled.

Looking back up at Nancy she closed her eyes and sighed. "Something did happen last night. I came into my room and went to take a shower, when I came out Mike was sitting on my bed waiting for me. He kissed me and I told him to stop but he kept going, I pushed him away and tried to run but he grabbed my leg and I fell. He climbed on top of me and he raped me. The whole time he was saying that he knew I wanted it and that I should just let it happen. I guess I blacked out cause the next thing I remember is waking up this morning in my bed and my sides hurting like hell. When I looked at them they were bandaged up. That's all I remember." "So you think someone helped you?" Nancy asked resting her chin on her hands. "That or Mike came too his senses and stopped. But I guess that couldn't be, how could he have tied himself up? So yes I believe someone helped me."

Nancy nodded. "That's all I need thank you." "Will I have to go up in front of a judge?" Christine stood up looking at Nancy. "No, that won't be necessary, Mike admitted to raping a young girl and that was all that was needed. And by the looks of you there will be no therapy needed, you are a every brave and strong girl Mrs. Williams."

"Thank you Nancy." Christine smiled one last time and walked out of the room.

--

Back in her room Christine sank into her bed and sighed. 'I've been raped.' That sentence ran through her head for hours and hours, each time she thought it the sentence made less and less sense. She couldn't close her eyes with out seeing Mike on top of her, the way he had broken the wall she said no one but the man she loved would break. Cursing under her breath Christine stood and walked over too the mirror sliding it open and going down into the dark hoping that Erik would be there to hold her just a little longer so she could rest in peace.

--

Nancy smiled to herself as she looked at a little piece of paper in her hands. Danny walked in smiling, and then he looked at the note. "What's that?" "This my dear sweet Danny is a little note that was pinned too Mike's shirt. I grabbed it before the police got here." Nancy giggled childishly. "Well, what's it say?" "Miss Finnegan as I was going the rounds of my opera house last night I came upon this young me. He was forcing himself upon one of your children quite roughly. As you can plainly see he did not get away with his crime though. I must remind you Miss Finnegan that I have been generous enough to let you and yours stay in my home. Bid your children warning that if I'm too happen upon anything such as this again that more intense actions will be taken.

O. G."

Nancy smiled at Danny for a moment and the let the paper fall onto the desk. "So Christine was the one who was raped last night." Danny stated running his finger through his hair. "I think this has gone too far, what is going to happen to Christine when we do this Don Juan? If he takes her we may never find her again, we are responsible for these kids Nancy. He loves her and Christine obviously loves him or she wouldn't be hiding him all too herself."

"That is why we have not told her of what we are doing Danny. I know that they love each other and that he would do anything for her." "But what if he hurts her during our performance? What do we do then? We can't take that risk, and if she does find out and tells him…" "He will still come to her just the same even if he knows of the danger; the only way would be fore Christine to tell him that she had taken part in this from the beginning. And she could never find the strength to do that too the love of her life. He saved her from being raped which made their bond that much stronger." Nancy smiled at him.

Danny stared at the woman in from of him and sighed. 'I don't even know this woman. She talks like she knows all but she knows absolutely nothing.' Standing he still stares at Nancy with her girlish little smile. "I can only hope that you are right." Turning he leaves and Nancy begins too laugh even harder as the door closes. "You can't just leave like that without giving me a good drill!" When Danny didn't return Nancy poked her head out the door to see if he was still there… no one. Danny had left her all alone and hornier than ever before.


End file.
